


【KK】男孩（番外二完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】男孩（番外二完）

by 正直

番外二（上接lof）

1.

“这个形状怎么样？”光一举起一个白萝卜对剛笑。

剛抬头看了一眼，低头拿起盒装豆腐，不理他的傻话。光一凑上来，继续问：“能满足需要吗？”

剛站直身子，对他挑眉毛：“希望有些人认清事实，万一之后不满足现状了该怎么办。”

光一讪讪地把萝卜放下，跟着剛继续向下一个货柜。表情虽然乖巧着，心里满是不可言说。他没仔细看剛往购物篮子里放了些什么，于他而言什么都可以，只要不是茄子、香菜之类的。

这么想想，能迁就这一点的剛真是个了不起的家伙——光一由此产生了将爱人搂进怀里的冲动，但是碍于身处公众场合，忍住了。

“又在想什么奇怪的事情？” 剛一回头就发现光一正眯着眼看自己，不禁警觉。

“怎么，想想都不行啦？” 光一最终还是趁四下无人时伸手摸了一把他的屁股。

采购品分别装入四个袋子，光一提两个，剛提两个，肩上又加一个包，推开公寓门时难免费了点劲，脚在拖鞋上没套牢，边走边掉了一只，光一跟在他身后捡起拖鞋，笑：“喂喂、这是哪来的灰姑娘啊……”

剛穿着那双左轮手枪图案袜子在屋里走来走去，也笑：“连水晶鞋也没有的灰姑娘也太寒酸了吧，算是彻头彻尾的灰姑娘了。”

“灰姑娘在家里也会穿拖鞋的，没关系。” 光一笑。

剛把头发绑紧，在料理台后洗手，继续道：“所以说，还是王子大人比较舒服，可以等着灰姑娘把做饭做好，只要亲自吃下去就可以了。”

“说什么呢，” 光一从背后贴近他，“如果王子没有让灰姑娘舒服的话，绝对是王子失格了吧？”

剛起初没在意他所说的，直到感觉到那双手不老实地摸到腰间，沿着裤子不断向下时才意识到他是来真的，胳膊肘向背后捅了捅，说：“我现在可是要开始做饭了哦？捣乱的话就要饿肚子了。”

光一解开他皮带时的动作总是特别灵活，笑道：“我现在也正准备料理一顿呢，而且我会亲自吃得很饱。”

剛无可奈何地笑，双手撑在台前：“你在办公室吃错什么药了吗？从一见面就这样……”

“中了堂本剛病毒。”光一也笑，已将他的肩头从领口中褪了出来，颜色像刚才两人从超市里买的盒装豆腐，鲜滑嫩白，美味诱人。

一手伸进剛的裤子握紧，渐渐让它挺出了个形状。

“喂喂……”剛回头看他，话没说完就被堵了回去。光一号称自己嘴笨，其实舌头灵活，进入剛的口中后如同鱼儿入海——放虎归山。

他们已不像第一次在浴室里的那么急切，懂得放慢速度享受，像用汤匙搅拌锅中的稠汤，时不时地还要提起长长的柄，舀上来一点尝尝味道。剛总是甜糯，光一怀疑他是吃了太多的糖，香味已经浸入了身体。

他吸吮他的舌头，想要舔化这颗棒棒糖。

等剛反应过来时，已经被抱上了料理台，嘴巴里黏着光一的舌，觉得脚下有火，可背后身下又是大理石台面的冰凉，像冬天一头扎进泳池，激得他浑身一抖。

光一把他瑟缩的腿按下去，轻轻地笑：“嘘——”

边说着，边抚摸他的身体，手沿着他的腿向下滑，左右揉捏，像厨师冷静地检查食材的质量。

被料理的食物们也是这种感觉吗？剛迷迷糊糊地想，如果能体会到这种快感的话也不算委屈了。

光一与他口舌相接，手腕若有似无地拨着剛的下身，它本来就已经立起了形状，现在已经兴奋高涨，显出漂亮的艳色。

好比一盘精致刺身——生猛鲜咸，盘在冰上。

趁身下的大理石还没被坐热时享用该是最好的，厨师之所以会这么想是因为他自己已经忍不住了。

光一没费什么力气就把剛的上衣一层层脱掉了。今天回温，剛出门时穿了件松领口的套头衫，本来是为了方便自己在摄影棚内不会热得汗流浃背，现在却变成了方便爱人将自己热情品尝。

大家都说人靠衣装，这话在光一看来有问题。

他站在台前端详赤裸的剛，觉得他不穿衣服的样子最好。衣服再贵，在光一眼里也不过是包裹食材的包装纸，他亲手拆开它们，团在一边，省得碍事。

只剩下一双左轮手枪袜子仍牢牢套在剛的脚上，故意留给他做无用的遮羞。

光一衬衫笔挺，给自己装模作样地系上了围裙，绳子在细腰后收紧，两只手臂撑在剛的两侧，肌肉隐隐用力，布料绷出流畅线条。

他如拿起刀来，神情冷淡，一片片从容不迫地切下去，应该是最优雅的厨师。可惜他现在面对的是剛，所以这假设从一开始就不成立。

食材与厨师深情欣赏了彼此十秒，缠在一起。

2.

高碳钢金属磨刀棒的表面滚在皮肤上时有点麻麻的，和料理台的石面是类似的凉。光一握着黑色手柄，以身作则地在自己的掌心蹭了蹭，确认这是能承受的程度。

他站在剛的双腿间，故意不去碰人的下半身。

剛咬着嘴唇忍耐——两个人在这种事情上总是互不相让，格外怕输。

“你要磨你的刀吗？”剛扫过厨师围裙下隐隐的凸起，抬眼望人，黑眼珠被顶灯映成温暖的棕，令人联想到某种嗷嗷待哺的小动物。

光一不答，看着他笑，将磨刀棒抵在他的大腿内侧，一点点向下滚动。金属冰冷，手段撩拨，剛一路跟着他的动作收紧身体，腿盘在光一的腰后搓蹭，总觉得胸腔里有一口气上不来。

磨刀棒划过皮肤，让剛想到案板前有一只细刀刮下鱼鳞——金属棱轻轻卷着他的汗毛，揪起来、松下去，鱼肉肥美、白得透亮。

脑子里有点乱。

光一手里的这个小道具像蛇一样危险。剛能感觉到磨刀棒继续向下，直到伸进他的袜口，转了个圈，从外侧滚了回来。他的心跳开始加速，头有点发涨地热。

“听说牛扒在下锅前要先敲打敲打才好吃，对吗，剛？” 光一松松地持着磨刀棒，金属滚过他的胸前，故意在那里停留、反复地压，似乎想把它们碾平，“你觉得应该怎么敲打比较好？”

他的语气并不像询问，剛决定闭口不答，以免给他可乘之机。

“你觉得这样可以吗？” 光一见剛不上当，便自行继续，抬起剛的大腿，伸手拍他的屁股。

令人脸红的一响。让剛想到被钓上岸的鱼用尾巴拍打地面时的动静。

“一下可能不够。” 光一看着他笑，下手比刚才更重——掌心和他的身体快速接触又分开，激起一片磨人的痒。

光一的手心红了，他把它伸到剛眼前，故意给他看，手指搓动，低声说：“为什么汗津津的？剛已经忍不住了吗？”

他凑近他，使食材的双脚正好能够盘住他的腰。就这么稍微往下躺了躺，后背着陆，臀部悬着，更方便厨师在肉块下锅前仔细敲打。

剛咬着下嘴唇，闭起眼睛，这样做反而让声音听起来更清脆了。

“这里是不是少了点什么？” 光一一手持续着拍打，另一手往他的股间钻，指尖在热水里蘸了蘸，号称是全天然地润滑。

只是一个手指的程度，已经不是什么难事了，可是剛的耳边始终响着自己被打屁股时的声音，因羞耻而紧缩，挤得光一第二根手指进不去。

光一笑，离开了他隐秘温热的入口，转战胸前。似乎是故意地，他揉得比往常要用力，很快就让两点凸起变硬。剛勉强控制着自己身体的起伏，舌头不禁在自己口中打圈，等待什么伸进来应和它。

光一伸手将早晨没吃完的鲜红樱桃塞进他嘴里——樱桃并蒂，剛却只含着一颗，另一颗险险挂在唇角，诱人采撷。

“你觉得哪颗比较甜？” 剛朝他笑。

“还是你厉害……”光一俯头，舌尖勾起樱桃梗，挑着向上，把人吃进嘴里的那一颗一起拽了出来。

只剩一半果肉，另一半已经咬碎了，染红了剛的舌尖。

光一唾出自己抢得的那一颗半果子，偏要尝剛嘴里仅剩的那一半，三两下卷过来。樱桃味甘，再加上甜味的堂本剛，当然好吃得不得了。

“怎么样？” 剛的腿继续在光一膝间蹭，撑着起身，动手解他腰上的皮带。

光一由他褪下自己的裤子——裤管堆在脚踝上，他迈出来，将它踢远，但还不打算就这样结束游戏，所以蹲下身，贴近剛发烫的胯间，似乎马上就要用嘴唇亲吻它了，呼吸的热气喷在皮肤上，让人向后躲着一紧。

金属故技重施地从腿内侧开始滚动，这次的路线却没像刚才似的向下，而是横着扫过了剛的腰，故意在小腹上来回研磨，高碳钢越凉，剛就越烫。他觉得自己撑在身后的双手有些发软，不由向后靠，想握住自己。

光一用磨刀棒挡住他伸来的手，起身笑道：“怎么，不先帮厨师磨刀吗？”

剛咬牙，一把撩开挡在二人之间的那件印着奶牛黑白花纹图案的围裙，见光一实际上状况也没比自己好多少——胀大发红，有些难堪。他笑笑，说：“忍得很辛苦吧，厨师？”

光一耸耸肩，说：“该说我是专业精神才对。”

专业料理堂本剛。

可是当他顺从地让剛解下自己的衬衫，围裙仍留着，又看见剛探着身子从购物袋里挑出罐装奶油，摇了摇，挤在手心里蓬松雪白的一团时，就后悔了——应该一口气解决他，不给他还手的机会。

3.

堂本剛盯着他笑，舌尖舔了点奶油，在嘴里咂味：“好吃。”

惹得光一也想试试有多好吃。

还没等他动作，剛缠着他的腿往里一收，迫使他走近两步，正好是手活动方便的距离。奶油原本放在超市的冷鲜架上，此刻仍然低温，剛一把握上，黏腻而凉，光一想向后退，但被对方的腿箍着，无路可逃。

“是这里，对吧？”剛像了解自己一样了解他——比了解自己还要了解他。这双手拨惯了精细仪器，如今撩他不在话下。  
他  
轻轻地摸他胀起的顶端，想到每次自己的迷失之旅就是由此开始，不禁一阵发烫，动作在缱绻中带了几分急切。

奶油在手掌的摩擦和器官的燥热中融化了，颜色变得很像某种他们都熟悉的液体。剛手心温滑，稳定提速，额角沁汗，欣赏光一渐渐得到快感的眼神，像是慢火煲汤，几次料定的喷射机会都被他故意绕了过去——挑逗该是互相的。

光一的温度越升越高，惹得剛的喘息声也大起来。

窗前的电水壶开始沸腾，蒸汽喷在玻璃上，形成一片朦胧的雾气，让人产生了一种室内高温的错觉。

光一伸手，想要为剛先解决一次，剛不躲不闪，却自己收了手。

掌心的奶油融得不成样子，剛仍然拿舌尖舔了舔。

还没等光一说什么，他又拿起奶油罐，喷在自己的唇尖和胸前，是三点摇摇欲坠的白。剛对光一笑：“厨师大人，需要我教你怎么做甜点吗？”

光一舌底发干，热血冲上脑门，扳住剛的腰，压了上去：“吃完主菜再说吧。”

电水壶里气泡蒸腾，或多或少掩盖了光一熟门熟路地挺身而入时的剛的呻吟——他本来想再玩上一会，可是身体实在被剛伺候得时机正好：奶油化了，能够润滑入口，情绪更是准备充足，没有理由不开动。

不过这样还不够。光一一边向前顶，一边握住剛的手要他自己动。

他总喜欢这样，一面自控，一面喜欢看别人失控，剛暗笑。不过这难不倒他，剛有办法让他跟着自己一起失控。

“等一下，光一。” 剛故意慢慢地抚摸自己，看着它比刚才更加胀红。

光一慢下来，以为自己弄痛了他：“哪里不舒服吗？”

剛笑着挺身，入口伸缩吞吐，轻轻夹他，看他脸上泛起一阵难耐的粉：“我还不知道你高中时是怎么想着我自慰……你还没有给我讲过。”

这句话大出光一预料，他有些不知所措，而且立刻开始害羞了，表现在闪烁的眼神与重新开始激烈的动作上。

“说说嘛？” 剛捡起手边那根磨刀棒，搂着他的脖子，用那根细细的金属碾他背上的纹身。

闭上眼睛，想象自己经过了哪些图案。

从右向左，应该是月亮、猛兽鵺、剛字、流水、樱花瓣。

他故意反复地在“剛”字上滚动，终于令光一忍不住开口：“……这样很痒。”

“你也让我很痒，”剛笑，“就现在，所以不要停下来。”

光一觉得自己是被食材玩弄于股掌之间的厨师——大概是世界上比较少见的那种类型的厨师。

“边上我，边说高中时是怎么幻想我的，这样不是很好么？”剛将手指伸进光一口中，指尖既有二人的味道，又有奶油的味道。

光一低头，见剛下半身仍挺着，一副不肯自己先跑的样子，只得单手撑台，另一手帮他抚弄，嘴里缠着一股他手上的甜味。

“真的想知道？” 堂本光一退出一半，汁液淋漓，有可疑的白。

堂本剛跟上，重新将他埋进体内，点头，用磨刀棒轻轻拍了拍他的脸，说：“说给我听。”

光一轻轻地蹭他，挑逗地小动，咽了咽口水，说：“有一次……我们从补习班翘课，一起去看了电影，记得吗？”

剛本来专心听着，但反而被光一蹭得受不了，身体不禁想要，喉头忍耐呻吟声：“记得……”

“明明是你说要去看电影的，结果看到一半就睡着了，”光一凑上来，咬他的耳垂，“睡着就算了，还靠在我的肩上，对么？”

剛摆腰，催促他不要停下来：“我不记得了……”

“不记得了？”光一挑挑眉头，立刻抽出自己，似笑非笑看着他。

剛还没得到满足，前面太满、后面又太空，等于两边都没落实，难受不已，只好举起双手求饶：“记得的、记得，继续说。”

“想让我怎么说？”光一身上已经七零八落的围裙被他立着的性器挡得歪歪斜斜，形象变得有些好笑。

剛伸手握住他，笑：“进来说。”

4.

电灯在头顶发出微弱的沙沙声，像卷着砂砾的海风。

光一觉得剛容纳他就像海水容纳雨滴，他要融化在他的怀里，和他两个人合为一个人。

剛觉得光一冲击他就像海浪拍击礁石，他被他磨成了他想要的形状，分开看时或许不明显，但实际每个缝隙缺口都合得拢、贴得紧。

光一一下比一下进得更深，两人全神贯注，没有说话的闲心了。但其实他还有很多没说出口的幻想他的瞬间。

电影银幕照在剛熟睡的脸上的微光，呼吸里的爆米花香味，在理科教室做实验时因为害怕而把试管举得远远的缩起头的小动作，吃饭时沾了油而晶亮闪光的嘴唇。

他知道自己的嘴唇诱人吗？

光一看着怀中双眼微张的剛，现在他的脸上晕红，像喝了酒，可是眼神又清醒，欲望赤裸，明写着要他。

既然如此，那些没来得及告诉剛的自己的妄想暂时就不必说了。因为过去当光一做着那些美梦时，只能由自己亲手解决，如今梦想可亲可进，难道不是要好上千百倍么。

他加快了速度，感到了自己手中剛的勃动，听见身下的声调变高，所以用力，率先让剛的液体喷出来——射在自己的胸前，有些落在围裙上，有些溅在皮肤上。

在它们仍温热地顺着向下流时，光一故意抱住剛，把自己身上的他的液体蹭了回去，继续抽插着专心解决起自己的问题来。他本已经积攒了不少技术，可是今天却不想用，只凭本能一心一意地运动，脑中一时是十六岁靠在他肩上睡着的剛的脸，一时是再见面时二人冷淡的握手，还有他说过的愿意，说过的男主角。

做爱到底是什么呢，但无论是什么，太复杂了都不好，光一想，顶级厨师的追求正是保留食材原汁原味的特色吧？

所谓无招胜有招。

怀中的剛胸膛中的心跳擂如战鼓，光一听着它，一股快乐感不知从何而起地泛上来，顺理成章地涌出、填满，抽离时还带了些出来，滴在料理台上，与他们的汗和奶油渍混在一起，在灯下反光。

剛软着腰喘气，双眼闪着冲上高潮的光。

光一把头靠在剛的胸前呼吸，后背上细细的一层汗，让纹身在水光迷蒙中反而显得鲜亮。

“先别动……” 剛正想从料理台上下来时，被光一阻止了。

只见他拿起那个罐装奶油，解开身上的围裙，把胸前所有被剛射到的皮肤都喷了奶油，不怀好意地笑：“请你吃餐后甜点。”

剛也笑，贴上去，伸出舌头，一寸寸舔过。

有汗的咸味、精液的腥味、还有奶油的甜味。若有似无的腻，实在的爱。

 

-tbc-


End file.
